Cruor Pluvia
by the real Amia-chan
Summary: The mysterious killer called Diabolus is on the loose and it would seem that only the young detective Hideki Watson can find him. He will put his all into this case, but will he be able to hold onto his relationship or will he lose it in the process?
1. Opening

hi hi~! welcome to my first story on here! ^-^ umm...does anyone know why interactive stories are not allowed on here? I think that's ridiculous! it makes no sense, what's wrong with them? well, that's what this was intended to be, but I guess since it's not allowed I will just write the 'true ending' for now, but trust me, the interactive version would have rocked your socks! XDD

okay, so I should probably just say this, Veronica is not my ex girlfriend. she was a girl I went to school with eons ago. so, that's been settled, on with the show!

unlike many, I get to say this. I _DO_ own Cruor Pluvia. it is mine so do not use it for yourself, alright? :)

.~.~.~.~.

in an apartment on the upper east side of town, all seemed peaceful. the sound of a shower could be heard as the occupant of the home bathed. she smiled and made a soft, pleased sound, running her fingers through her long dark brown hair. she was pretty, but not so much that someone would really call her beautiful. she sighed softly, turning off the water and getting out of the shower. she took a towel and dried herself off, drying her hair a bit before wrapping the towel around her waist and walking down the hall. she stopped for a moment to check her answering machine. "Ronny, it's your mother. I wanted to tell you that I'm in town for the next few days and I was hoping that you could come meet me for lunch sometime this week. I haven't seen you in a while...you haven't been home since christmas last year...anyway, please call me back, I want to hear what life in the big city is like...compared to the town you grew up in, it must be so very different...I bet it's exciting...take care, alright Ronny?" said her mother, giggling when she said it was exciting which made Veronica smile. the machine beeped and the next message played. "Veronica, it's me, Eric. please talk to me, I just wanna understand what's going on. _please_ you barely said anything and I just-" Veronica rolled her brown eyes and deleted the message. she didn't give a damn about him anymore and like hell she'd explain her reasoning to him. having listened to all the messages, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of red wine. she poured herself a glass and headed to her room. she smiled to herself and took a sip before setting the glass on the desk beside her computer. she changed into a nightgown and got her hair dyer out, drying her hair. she hummed a little as she dried it, making sure it was thoroughly dry before she put the hair dryer away. she then went over to her computer and turned it on, getting ready to do her usual hobby of writing romance novels. she believed she would get one published one day. as she worked, she sipped her wine, feeling quite pleased with herself.

silently the door to her room opened and the footsteps of the one approaching her went unheard, for who could hear the devil himself approaching? what appeared to be a man in a long black trenchcoat with a black, 50's style hat and a long black scarf walked without a sound towards her. suddenly Veronica frowned as she saw something strange in the reflection of her screen. her eyes widened as she realized that someone was behind her, but it was too late. before she could even turn to look, her soon to be murderer quickly slipped a garotte around her neck, pulling it tightly. she tried to scream, but nothing came out, she tried to grab the wire and pull it away, but it was already digging into her skin. she fought desperately, knocking her glass of wine over, the blood red liquid running down her desk. tears ran down her face, but she could do nothing. after a moment, her struggling stilled and she became limp. the wire had made it's way far into her neck and were it not for her spine, her head would likely fall off entirely with how much force the killer had pulled the wire with.

the killer sighed a bit, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. gently, he lifted her body and placed it on her bed. he then took her glass of wine and pulled down his scarf to reveal the rather lovely lower half of his face and drank what was left still in it. he made a pleased sound. "I'll be damned...she has good taste in wine..." he said softly. he then picked up a piece of paper from her desk and moved to the bed once more. he took the sharp end of the wire on his garotte and pierced her finger. he lifted her hand up and wrote his signature upon the paper. he read the words aloud. "nullus vadum velieris. diabolus cometes." he smirked to himself. "none shall escape me, none can..." he said. he chuckled softly as all faded to darkness.

.~.~.~.~.

alright, that is the beginning of the story. I hope you liked it. :) please review and no flames. I only want constructive criticism and praise and such. just insulting me will tick me off and I really don't need that in my life.

thank you for reading~!

matane~! ^-^/


	2. Chapter 1 The Return of the Devil

hello one and all~~! so i've decided to add another chapter to this before halloween. my life has been a little nuts and so i've totally lost my muse. X_X alot has been going on and i'm still stewing over various things =3=

as i often say, i need a hero to save me~~ *looks around for a hero* fuck. there aren't any around, are there? maybe i'll find a dashing young hero when i go to Japan next year? ooh, or someone like the hero of this story? oh, that would be lovely...

speaking of our hero, he shall be introduced to you momentarily.

once again, this storyline is owned by _me_ so no stealing.

oh, and just before we begin, there was one thing that i neglected to add into the ending of the opening chapter. character stats. :D

so here they are!

Diabolus

age - unknown

hair - unknown

eyes - unknown

height - around 6' give or take

weight - 138lbs

ethnicity - unknown

fatal flaw - his emotions

victim 1

Veronica Kain

age - 21

hair - long, dark brown

eyes - brown

height 5'8"

weight: 121lbs

ethnicity - caucasion (nothing specified)

fatal flaw - closed-minded and selfish

time of murder - 11:47 p.m., November 23

those are our first characters. i will add more as we go along. alrighty then, let's get this show on the road! XD

.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 1 The Return of the Devil

in a building downtown, a young man sat hunched over his desk sound asleep. upon his desk was a laptop, a half full cup of cold coffee, a lamp, and a picture that the light hit in such a way that one could not see the picture very well though it seemed to be of a woman. the man himself appeared to be half Japanese and was not particularily strong of build, but he was the type to use his mind rather than his body. his breathing was soft and gentle and his sleeping face looked incredibly sweet for the job he did. suddenly his phone rang and he jumped. a post it note was stuck to the side of his face that had been on the desk. he quickly peeled it off his face and picked up his phone. "nnh...hello?" he asked, still partially asleep. "detective Watson, there has been a murder at Robinson apartments on the upper east side. we're not really sure what to make of it...could you come down?" asked the man on the other line. hearing that there was a murder, the young detective woke up properly. "yeah, I know where that is, I'll be right there." he said. both lines were hung up and the detective stretched himself.

absent-mindedly, he looked down at his computer and read the messages on his IMing service.

Aki-kun: baby, can't you come see me tonight? I feel so lonely without you...

Sherlock Holmes: I'd love to, but I've gotta finish my paperwork

Aki-kun: hmm...what if I come down there and tie you up? then you'll have no choice but to do what I say~

Sherlock Holmes: my, my, aren't we naughty tonight?

Aki-kun: *chuckles deviously* wanna know what I'm gonna do to you?

Aki-kun: hime-chan~ don't you wanna know~?

Aki-kun: Hideki?

Aki-kun:...you fell asleep, didn't you?

Aki-kun: *sighs* this is worse than when you fall asleep during phone sex...at least then I can hear you sleeping...I'll just...go to bed...

his eyes widened and he looked down at himself to find his pants unzipped. he'd fallen asleep while trying to be intimate with his lover. he swore rather loudly, smacking himself in the head. 'we haven't been able to get together because of work and so we try this and I fall asleep? I'd better go down to the club and apologize tomorrow...' he thought, feeling like a jerk for disappointing the love of his life. he sighed irritably and zipped up his pants, redoing his belt and grabbing his jacket before heading off.

after about 15 minutes of driving, he arrived at the appartment building. he asked one of the police officers which apartment he was headed for and was told where to go. he walked up several flights of stairs and down the hall to apartment 422. he walked in, looking curiously at the surroundings. for a murder scene everything looked rather spotless. everything in the living room was put away neatly and the kitchen that was joined to it had everything put neatly away except for one wine glass which appeared to be still a little wet. he walked down the hall into the bedroom where the police and the other detectives were. shortly he was greeted by the chief of police. he was surprised to see the man here, but under the circumstances, it made sense. "detective Watson, I'm glad you came." he started, giving a moment for them to acknowledge eachother. Hideki stopped to look around a bit. again the room seemed incredibly clean for a murder scene. the killer seemed to have taken the time to clean all of the evidence away. he grimaced as he looked at the body of the girl. "the victim is Veronica Kain, age 21. she's an office worker part time and a college student. cause of death is obviously strangulation, but we will send her to the lab for further analysis to make sure." said the chief. "it's...so clean...did the killer clean the home?" mused Hideki aloud. the chief shrugged. "I'm not sure...but it's like all the other murders of this killer...flawless..." he said. Hideki's eyebrows raised. "all the other murders?" he repeated. the chief nodded. "yes...you remember last year when you were just in college? I came to your class and presented the evidence of two seperate cases as an example for your class...or rather we _thought_ that they were seperate...there is one connecting factor and you were the first to notice it. the language written near each person." he said. he then lifted the piece of paper with a gloved hand, barely touching it. Hideki read the words and his eyes widened. " 'diabolus cometes'." he read out loud. he felt a bit of a chill go down his spine. he knew those words though he knew not what they meant. "...Diabolus is back..." he said with a grim expression. flashes of the previous few murders played in his mind. a drug addict nailed alive to a wall in a secluded part of town, found barely alive and dying almost immediately after being brought to a hospital. a young mother to be with her eyes sliced out and multiple stab wounds in her pregnant belly. such violent crimes that several in the class had difficulty hearing about the murders. when the police chief realized his potential and asked him to help on the case, he had been shown pictures of the crime scenes and threw up having been so unused to such dark things despite it being the career he dreamt of. he had helped follow leads while looking for the murderer but one day the killings seemed to just...stop. when that happened, he tried to find more leads, but there was nothing. he eventually began to focus on getting back to school work and was soon asked to join one particular detective agency on the side. the chief then bagged the letter and sighed. "we still don't know what language the killer is using unfortunately, but we are still trying to figure it out. please, take a look around and see if you can find anything we've missed." he said before he walked away. Hideki hmm'ed to himself, wondering where to start. he looked up at one of the CSI's, his normally kind and gentle blue eyes quite serious. "excuse me, but how was miss Kain found?" he asked the woman. she tilted her head slightly in thought. "her radio was left on blasting classical opera music. a neighbour came and banged on her door, trying to get her to turn it down, but the door was open and she let herself in and found her like this." she said. Hideki nodded. "alright, thank you." he said. her walked over to the bed and looked at the girl. she seemed quite ordinary to him except for being very close to missing her head. she didn't appear to have any evidence on her so he began looking at the bed. a few hairs were on it but he was not sure if they were the girl's or the killer's. also there appeared to be a black bit of fiber there. "there are hairs on the bed and some black fibers too." he said, not touching them since he didn't have the proper tools. "I'll get right on it." said a CSI member. he then turned his attention to the desk. he frowned slightly, it seemed awfully clean as though it had recently been wiped down. he went over to the CSI's and got a pair of gloves, then lightly ran a finger along the desk. no dust had collected on it. the desk was almost too spotless. he looked up at the CSI's again. "was anything found over here?" he asked. the woman he had spoken to earlier nodded. "yes, we tested that area for blood and the back of the chair tested positive. the desk and the computer were clean though." she said. "I see." he replied. he then moved the mouse of Veronica's computer and looked to see the last thing she was working on. he read silently the romance novel she was writing and made a soft gagging noise. it was just poorly written smut. it wasn't even arousing to him it was so bad and he did on occasion get a bit of a kick out of reading a little bit of perverted writing. 'it's a shame she doesn't have any skill...' he thought as he pulled out of his bent position. he then went down the hall to the living room and looked around. nothing on the couch or near the television. nothing. he looked curiously at her stereo. why would she have had it on that loud so late? 'was it the killer? did Diabolus want her to be found so he turned the music up really loud?' he wondered to himself. it seemed entirely possible.

out of idle curiousity, he turned on her tv. he looked through her tivo programs and selected one just to see what it was. his eyes widened and he blushed furiously as the sight that greeted him was pornography. 'she watches pornography? what a...classy woman she must be to record this stuff and then write smutty novels...' he thought. then again both he and his lover enjoyed the occasional dirty movie together. he sighed a bit. 'I shouldn't be judging her so harshly...this woman lost her life tonight...I should not judge her.' he thought to himself. he then began to head for the bathroom but stopped when he noticed a call on the answering machine. he pressed play and listened to the mother's words. 'how sad...she wanted to see her daughter this week and now the next time she does she will be seeing her laying on a metal tray in the morgue to confirm that it's Veronica Kain...' he thought sadly. he felt so sorry for her and for Veronica too.

he then walked into the bathroom and looked around. all that was there was a wet towel that most likely was from Veronica bathing earlier on in the night. he yawned softly. he was tired still. 'maybe I should take a nap before I go to the club tomorrow...' he thought to himself. he then moved to the last area, the kitchen. he looked into he refrigerator and found some leftovers and a bottle of wine. he closed the door and walked to the sink. he looked curiously at the still wet glass. it was strange that it was there, but it wasn't impossible that she had simply drank something and washed it afterwards. he turned to the nearest CSI. "hey, can you bring in this glass in as evidence? it's a bit peculiar that it's the only thing out here. you'd think she'd have dried it..." he said. "alright, detective." said the man.

he gave the areas one last look before heading out into the hall. he paused for a moment and looked at a woman speaking with the chief of police. the chief noticed him and waved him over. "detective Watson, this is miss Kain's neighbour and the one that found her body, mrs. Angela Harper." he said. the woman looked up at him. she was an older woman, somewhee between 40 and 50 just like the chief, her hair was a greying, dirty blonde and her expression was serious. "ma'am, I know that this kind of thing is terrifying to discover, I'm still not really used to it myself, but we could really use your help to find the killer. if you heard anything, or there was anything strange at all, please let us know." he said, his voice was kind and gentle and inviting. he had a way of putting people at ease just by speaking. the woman gazed at him. "you've seen this kind of thing? you're so young...my children are likely all older than you by a few years..." she said in amazement. he blushed softly and the chief chuckled, ruffling Hideki's hair. "this young lad is one of the city's best detectives. he's solved several of our previously unsolved cases...some of them by himself at that!" said the chief. Hideki blushed furiously. "c-chief...now really isn't the time, you know?" he said shyly. the chief laughed at his red face. "you're right, we should focus..." he said. mrs. Harper smiled at them. although thoroughly unnecessary, the chief's acting like a proud father resulted in her calming some, giving her something to think about other than the fact that she had just seen her neighbour nearly decapitated.

Hideki cleared his throat, trying to will his blush to go away. "so...did you see anything strange?" he repeated. the woman shook her head, the clip that held her wavy hair back moving along with her head. "no, I didn't see anything I don't think...she wasn't with her boyfriend Eric Hudson this time, but she'd been cheating on him for a long time now to my knowledge so it's likely he found out and they broke up..." she said. the chief and Hideki exchanged worried looks. an angry boyfriend would make a damned good suspect and they knew it. Angela gave them a concerned expression. "you don't...you don't think Eric did it, do you? the man wouldn't hurt a fly!" she insisted. Hideki frowned. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we must investigate all the leads we have..." said the Japanese-American mix. she sighed a bit, feeling badly for accidentally incriminating the man. then she frowned a bit, looking at them once more. "there is one other thing...the music that was playing...opera...Veronica normally blasted music when she was home though never this late...but the music she always played was pop music...never anything classical like that...I thought...that it was really strange..." she said. Hideki nodded. "thank you for your time ma'am. if there's anything else that you can think of, please contact the police." he said. she offered him a weak smile and returned to her home.

the police chief pulled him aside soon after. "what do you think detective?" he asked. Hideki 'hmm'd', wrapping one arm around himself and placed his other hand on his chin as he thought. "the fact that Veronica's musical tastes are more generic make me think that maybe the killer was the one to turn on the music...Diabolus seems to like people to know that he was there and it wouldn't surprise me if he were to leave a way for someone to find the body..." he said. the chief's expression grew grim. "it is unusual...looking around there, she does not seem like the kind of woman who would have classical tastes..." he responded.

the chief sighed and patted Hideki on the back. "Hideki, I'm sorry for calling you out here so late, but I thought that you would like to be on this case since you were the one to connect the first two murders." he said. he'd called Hideki by name this time, something he only did when the two of them were alone. he always spoke respectfully towards the young man to ensure that he was given respect by others despite his age...but when they were alone, the man treated him like a son. he was kind and gentle and warm with him, sometimes even coddling him a bit, not that Hideki really minded all that much. the asian boy looked up at him, his blue eyes looking sweet once more and not so serious. those eyes were something he'd gotten from his father, really the only thing that showed he was mixed race. "chief...I'm glad you called...if this really turns out to be Diabolus, I want to be on this case...I can sleep when I'm dead as the saying goes." he said. the chief frowned and gave Hideki a light, playful bonk on the head with his fist. "don't be talkin' about dying lad. it's bad luck in this profession if you ask me...it's like you're just _asking_ the murderers to kill you, you know?" he said. Hideki chuckled a bit. "I never knew that you were so paranoid..." he teased, making the man laugh. "well maybe, but it's better to err on the safe side, isn't it?" he said with a kind smile. "now then...go home and get some sleep...I promise that I'll phone you as soon as we have new information, alright?" he said, trying to coax the young man into going home and getting some sleep. Hideki was about to argue when his mouth opened wide and he yawned. he couldn't really deny that he needed sleep, he was human after all. "alright...I'll...I'll go get some sleep...I guess it will do me no good if I just pass out somewhere..." he said.

he and the chief said their goodbyes and Hideki got in his car and started driving. realizing that he was too tired to make it all the way home, he stopped at his office and curled up in his surprisingly comfortable office chair. he sighed softly and shut his eyes, falling asleep.

.~.~.~.~.Dream Sequence.~.~.~.~.

as he slept, he dreamt that he was at the crime scene once more, only this time he was alone. he searched the home and his eyes widened when he entered the bedroom. there stood a tall man dressed in black, laying Veronica Kain down upon the bed. the man looked up at him and walked over to him. he could not see his face for the hat, but the man pulled down his scarf and smirked at him, showing off his demonic fangs. Hideki reached out to pull off the hat, but the man quickly dodged the advance and leapt out the window of the apartment. Hideki followed, scaling down the wall quickly yet carefully and then began to run after him. "Diabolus!" he called, but the man kept running and so did he. he kept chasing after the man but he never seemed to gain on him at all. "_Diabolus!_" he called once more, saying the word just softly in his sleep. suddenly Diabolus' hat came flying off and he watched it fly past him. as he turned to see what the man looked like without his hat, something interrupted his sleep.

.~.~.~.~.

alright, so that's chapter 1. i hope you all liked it :) i'm gonna try and get some art of Hideki and maybe Diabolus up on deviantart if i ever get my muse back. incidentally i was originally writing this as just the first half of the first chapter but i decided that it was awfully long and that i should seriously get a new chapter up as soon as i could in hopes that someone would read it if i did. lol

anyway, read and review~~!

oh! and here are some more character stats~! ^o^

the young detective

Hideki Watson

age - 19

hair - reddish brown, possibly dyed but no one is sure

eyes - light blue

height - 5'7"

weight - 132lbs

ethnicity - japanese, italian, english (half japanese, half american)

fatal flaw - trusts too much in authority figures and follows those he's close to blindly

the chief of police

age - 42

hair - black and greying

eyes - dark brown

height - 6'1"

weight - 270lbs

ethnicity - irish, italian?

fatal flaw - believes too much in the younger generation, has an addiction to food


End file.
